winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 314
Italienischer Titel : Furia! * Englischer Titel : Fury!,Payback!(4Kids),Revenge,(Nickelodeon) * Deutscher Titel : Blooms Herausforderung * Italienische Erstausstrahlung : 15. Februar 2007 (Rai 2) * Deutsche Erstausstrahlung : 16. Oktober 2007 (Nick) * Englische Erstausstrahlung : 7. April 2007 (4Kids), 8. Dezember 2011 (Nickelodeon) * Vorherige Folge Ein letzter Flügelschlag * Nächste Folge Die Insel der Drachen thumb|right|335 px thumb|Die beiden s ind wieder da. thumb|Stella fragt ihnen,wie das vergangen ist. "Blooms Herausforderung" ist eine Winx Club-Folge aus der dritten Staffel. thumb|Valtor erzählt Bloom seine Geschichte,als er Domino verwüstet hatte. Charaktere * Bloom * Layla * Musa * Stella * Flora * Sky * Brandon * Riven * Helia * Timmy * Lockette * Chatta * Tune * Piff * Digit * Amore * Icy * Darcy * Stormy * Valtor * Faragonda * Griffin[[Datei:931126.jpg|thumb|Was für ein Tohuwabohu! Die Winx und Spezialisten machen sich große Sorgen um Tecna.]] * Saladin thumb|Trauerstimmung! Beschreibung Was für ein Unglück. Für die Winx und Spezialisten ist leider nichts mehr wie zuvor. Mit voller Löwenmut hatte Tecna sich aufgeopfert,um das Portal von ihnen her verschlossen und dann hat sie es nicht geschafft thumb|Große Sorgen um Tecna.zu überleben. Trotzdem fühlen sich die Winx immer noch in Trauerstimmung und machen sich große Sorgen um Tecna. thumb|Jetzt ist große Feenrache und Feenzorn in Wolkenturm angesagt! Timmy glaubt überhaupt gar nicht,dass sie tot ist und versucht wegzulaufen. Riven hält ihn an und beruhigt ihn. Timmy hat sich entschieden und lässt das neue Projekt um Tecna starten. Aber die Feen sind immer noch traurig und untröstlich über den Verlust und beschließen den Winx Club zum ersten Mal aufzulösen. Kurz danach zieht Valtor alle Bewohner von Solaria in seinem Bann ein. Ein paar Minuten später nach der Trauerstimmung sind sie richtig enttäuscht,verärgert und stinksauer. Dann haben sie sich entschieden,dass es sehr richtig ist,um sich an Valtor zu rächen nachdem sie dem Winx Club ohne Tecna erstmals aufgelöst haben. Das stinkt den Feen richtig gewaltig,aber zuvor wollen sie eine letzte Tat umsetzen,damit zum Notfall für die drei fehlenden Personen als Hilfe ein spezialer Kampf zwischen den Winx,Trix und Valtor dann auch anfangen wird. Jetzt beginnt der große Feenzorn. Es ist Hilfe für Tecna,Sky und Brandon angesagt,wenn das mal gut geht. Doch es heißt nicht nur "Rache ist Blutwurst",sondern auch "Rache ist süß" und jetzt ist auch Rache,Raserei,Wut,Zorn und Zurückzahlung angesagt. Die Winx sind richtig zornig. Sie fliegen mit lauter Wutanfall nach Wolkenturm und zerstören die Fenstern. Allerdings sehen sie die Wolkentürmer Schüler,indem sie sich wie die Zombies bewegen und noch unter Valtors Bann stehen.thumb|Riven sagt ihm,dass sie alle gemeinsam Tecna wiederfinden werden. Timmy will das Projekt um die Suche nach Tecna starten. Dabei beginnt eine speziale Aufgabe. Stella und Layla müssen sich umsehen,wo Mrs.Griffin eigentlich ist. Bloom,Flora und Musa gehen zu Valtor,um sich zu rächen. Valtor vernichtet die beiden und Bloom vernichtet ihn mit den Drachenzorn. Es gibt es etwas anderes: Valtor erzählt Bloom seine Geschichte,als er damals vor 17 Jahren,Domino verwüstete und auch noch Marion und Oritel besiegte. Bloom versucht mit lauter Kraft und Mut,den Bösewicht zu besiegen und bei ihr wächst ein rasender Wutanfall. Aber Valtor friert sie ein. thumb|Die Winx fliegen vor lauter Zorn nach Wolkenturm. In derzeit besiegen Stella und Layla mit lauter Zorn die Trix. Doch Mrs.Griffin will endlich frei sein. Stella befreit sie mit ihren Feenstaub,damit Griffin endlich frei ist und zu Hilfe eilen kann. Die Trix müssen jetzt etwas lernen,damit sie aus dieser Strafe wieder frei sein wollen. Der große speziale Kampf hat begonnen. thumb|Stella attackiert zornig die Trix! Angriff! Als Flora und Musa wieder aufstehen,müssen sie mit Stella und Layla,Bloom aus diesem Eis mit den Feenstaub befreien. Die Feen sind wieder zornig,und wollen Valtor ein für alle in das Handwerk legen. Doch Valtor wehrt sich. Auch Faragonda und Saladin eilen zu Hilfe,weil sie im Einsatz sind. Der neue Kampf beginnt mit drei Lehrern und Valtor. Alle drei vernichten ihn. Dank an Stella gehen sie alle mit der Teletransportation nach Hause. thumb|Faragonda warnt die Feen,dass man sich nicht jetzt rächen kann. Aber die Winx wollen sich sofort an Valtor rächen.Valtor versucht sie aufzuhalten,doch dafür ist es zu spät. thumb|Aufgabe für die Feen. Faragonda schickt Bloom,als einzige Fee,die sich noch nicht aufgeopfert hat,nach Pyros,bis Tecna gesucht wird. Sky und Brandon sind zurück nach Alfea. Sky muss sich jetzt bei allen entschuldigen,indem er sich von Diaspro's Bann frei fühlt,und will sich bei Bloom entschuldigen. Stella und Flora sagen ihm,dass Bloom jetzt in Pyros beschäftigt ist. Doch jetzt muss Sky warten,bis sie noch nicht fertig ist. thumb|Saladin,Griffin und Faragonda im Kampf gegen Valtor! thumb|Stella macht mit den beiden große Erklärungen. Trivia * Tecna ist für diese Folge zum ersten Mal nicht dabei. * Valtor erzählt Bloom seine Geschichte,als er damals vor 17 Jahren,Domino verwüstete. * Sky und Brandon sind am Ende dieser Folge wieder dabei. * Sky erzählt Flora und Stella,wie es das mit Diaspro passiert wurde. * Sky ist von Diaspro's Bann wegen Valtor frei. * Der Winx Club ohne Tecna ist in dieser Folge zum ersten Mal wegen einer großen Rache aufgelöst. thumb|Bloom versucht ihn nochmal zu besiegen! * Timmy lässt das neue Projekt "Die Suche nach Tecna" starten. * Diese Folge sollte ursprünglich "Die Zurückzahlung",oder "Rache!",oder auch "Rache,Raserei,Wut,Zorn und Zurückzahlung" heißen. Leider ist die Titelfolge "Blooms Herausforderung" so geblieben.thumb|240px|Stella und Layla beschließen,Mrs Griffin zu befreien.thumb|Jetzt ist Mrs Griffin wieder frei. * In dieser Folge sieht man die Schüler von Wolkenturm,indem sie immer noch unters Valtors Bann stehen,und sich wie alle Zombies bewegen. thumb|Blooms Wut im Kampf gegen Valtor. Aber ihre alten Kräfte reichen nicht so ganz,um ihren Feind auszuschalten. Anspielung * Die Winx attackieren Valtor und die Trix,um sich die fehlenden Personen,aber auch an Griffins Gefangenschaft in Wolkenturm zu rächen. Die große Feenrache lässt sich in dieser Episode auf den Marvel-Comic "Die Rächer",aber auch als Comicverfilmung anspielen. thumb|Die beiden sind glücklich. Zitate * Bloom : (zornig) Feuerball! (Die Winx fliegen vor lauter Zorn nach Wolkenturm und zerstören die Fenstern) * Bloom : (verärgert) Ok,Hexen! Sagt uns,wo Valtor steckt! * Stella : Sollen wir sie wegpusten? * Flora : Nein,das dürfen wir nicht machen. Sie haben keine Ahnung. Sie stehen alle unter Valtors Bann. * Stella : Sobald ich mich an unseren letzten Besuch erinnere,liegt das magische Labor in dieser Richtung. * Bloom : Stella und Layla,ihr sieht euch dort um,und wir übernehmen Griffins Büro. * Valtor : Die Zauberkraft all dieser Welt in Magix werde ich im Nu bezwingen. * Bloom : (zu Valtor) Falsch! (Valtor legt Flora und Musa K.O) * Bloom : (zornig) Dir werd'ich's zeigen! Drachenzorn! (vernichtet Valtor) * Valtor : Du bist wirklich sehr mächtig,Bloom! Genau wie Marion! * Bloom : (geschockt) Was? thumb|Was ist denn das auf einmal? Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Folge